


Вопросы терминологии

by delannoie



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delannoie/pseuds/delannoie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Сайлар может делать с Питером почти все, что угодно, но он так и не понял, почему однажды тот позволил всему этому начаться...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопросы терминологии

***

Для Сайлара это не более чем удовлетворение естественной физической потребности, не более чем инстинкт, подобный закону естественного отбора, священным орудием которого он себя искренне считает. Он мог бы получить любую или любого, но он хотел Питера Петрелли. Сайлар хотел человека, который наивно называл это «занятием любовью», считая, что весь этот сумбурный процесс связан с некими возвышенными чувствами, но от того цель овладеть им казалась еще более заманчивой.

То, что сейчас происходило между ними, едва ли можно было назвать «любовью», скорее подходило определение «грубый жестокий трах». Впрочем, вопросы терминологии мало занимали Сайлара. Он просто брал Питера, и вряд ли любой самый изощренный термин мог передать все, на что была способна фантазия маньяка.

Он мог насиловать Питера до тех пор, пока тот не потеряет сознание, или делать это медленно и нежно. У одной милой девочки в Миннесоте он научился (назовем это так) нескольким телепатическим «фокусам» и теперь ему не составляло труда скрывать свои мысли от Питера. Ведь ничего не доставляло Сайлару большего удовольствия, чем эта смесь страха, удивления и напряженного ожидания в глазах Петрелли, когда тот смотрел на него, не зная чего ему ожидать в следующую секунду. Будет ли это пощечина или нежное прикосновение, грубый укус или поцелуй, удар, который выбьет из него дух, или едва ощутимые ласки, от которых по всему телу пробежит сладкая дрожь. Питер никогда не знал наверняка, что он почувствует в следующий момент: как кровь хлещет из ран, или как ногти его любовника несильно царапают кожу, ровно с таким нажимом, чтобы заставить эмпата сладко застонать.

Сайлар мог заставить его страдать и кричать от такой боли, какую не вынес бы ни один смертный. Этот же человек мог довести Питера до грани, когда удовольствие становится совершенно невыносимым, и эмпату приходилось просить, умолять, чтобы его мучитель позволил ему кончить. Сайлару нравилось, когда Питер просил, когда говорил, чего и как именно он хочет. Эта смесь стыда и желания в глазах Петрелли – еще одна вещь, которую так любил маньяк.

Питер кричит, выгибаясь под ним, грязно ругается от боли и удовольствия, и стонет, стонет имя своего мучителя так невыносимо сладко, что у того идет кругом голова. Болезненные крики, сладкие стоны или едва слышные вздохи, не важно – Сайлара сводит с ума один звук его голоса.

Сайлар может явиться к нему посреди дня и безо всякой прелюдии трахнуть вжав в стену,. Он может заставить Питера опуститься на колени, запустить пальцы в его короткие волосы, грубо запрокинуть ему голову и трахать его красивый маленький рот так грубо и так жестко как ему хочется…. Сейчас Сайлар может делать с Питером почти все, что угодно, но он так и не понял, почему однажды тот позволил всему этому начаться, почему раз за разом сопротивлялся все меньше.

Временами Сайлару кажется, что Питер играет с ним, сознательно провоцируя, его грубость и жестокость, почти не защищаясь, когда Сайлар заходит слишком далеко, и отдается ему так страстно, словно Сайлар делает именно то, чего Питер желает.

Сайлар может уничтожить хрупкого эмпата. Предательство зло и коварство уже давно стали его сущностью. Когда он доводит своего любовника до оргазма без единого прикосновения только с помощью телекинеза, часть его больного разума говорит о том, как увлекательно было бы прямо сейчас вскрыть его грудную клетку и вырвать безумно бьющееся сердце Питера. О, с каким наслаждением он бы наблюдал, как потухает жизнь в глазах, которые только, что смотрели так томно и страстно и, казалось, умоляли «еще, еще, еще». Но Петрелли шепчет его имя, и демоны терзающие разум маньяка замолкают.

Сайлар возвращается к Питеру вновь и вновь, не понимая, почему желание обладать им, быть с ним каждую ночь не проходит, а становится только сильнее и постепенно перерастает в нечто напоминающее неприятную болезнь. Более всего ему нравится термин «одержимость», которую, не смотря на все старания, он не может контролировать. Иногда он ненавидит себя за эту слабость, а иногда ненавидит Питера за то, что тот делает его таким.

Он никогда не сознается самому себе, почему не убил Питера той ночью, когда эмпат, простонав его имя в порыве страсти, прошептал едва слышное «люблю». И он никогда не признается почему, не решившись убить, он не ушел, а остался.


End file.
